


we could just kiss (like real people do)

by swantomyqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, SQ Supernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swantomyqueen/pseuds/swantomyqueen
Summary: Art for InTheName's fanficSQ Supernova 2018





	we could just kiss (like real people do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InTheName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheName/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we could just kiss (like real people do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809106) by [InTheName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheName/pseuds/InTheName). 



> This fic is so good, loved the idea and the whole story. It made me fall in love with Swan Queen all over again <3

if you love something set it free  
if it comes back to you  
it's yours forever.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166525095@N05/44262789642/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
